


Spider

by lolotin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolotin/pseuds/lolotin
Summary: The one where Tyler sees a spider and Josh saves the day.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I let the water run down my body as I hummed some catchy commercial jingle. I paused for a minute to listen to my husband banging away on his new drums. We had to go buy him the kind that is silent because the neighbors started to complain. I sighed at the thought that I won't be hearing Josh playing so loud the house shakes. I grabbed my towel that was hanging on the hook. I wiped my face off. Thats when I felt it.

Something roll.

No, run down my arm. 

When my eyes finally adjusted I saw it. A Very large black spider ran across the bottom of the tub.

"Josh!" I yelled, panicking. He couldn't hear me. I stumbled out of the shower keeping my eye on the beast now trying to climb it's way out of the tub. 

"Fuck Josh! Please come here" I felt my heart begin to race. I grabbed my robe and put it on.

"Josh!" My voice cracked, vision beginning to blur.

"Tyler?" I heard my husband yell from down the hall. 

"Come here!" I was barely able to get it out. Before I could call again Josh was behind me. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You're ok." Josh said and pulled me into a hug.

I buried my head into his shoulder. "That." I mumbled waving my hand toward the tub.

"That?" He asked, chuckling a little. 

"Yes! That! Why are you laughing?!" I mumbled in distress.

"Tyjo it's like the smallest spider i've ever seen. And I'm not laughing, it's just, I always forget how bad you get around spiders." He was too amused.

"Well can you get rid of it?" I asked, hiding behind him. The monster moved from inside the tub to down the outside wall.

Josh let out a soft sigh. "Yeah. Just have to go get a shoe or something to kill it with."

"Josh?" I mumbled, grabbing his arm as he went to walk away.

"Yeah babe?" He asked, turning back around to match my gaze.

"I said to get rid of the thing not kill the thing." I mumbled looking down at the freaking creature. 

"It could have feelings."

"So you want me to move the spider?"

I nodded.

Josh smiled at me. He grabbed the cup that was next to the sink. "Can you grab a piece of paper?" I nodded and walked to the den. 

"Don't lose it!" I yelled down the hall.

"I won't!' Josh yelled back.

I rushed back to the bathroom where Josh had already trapped the spider under the cup. He reached up to me for the paper. 

"Alright little guy let's get you outside." he locked eyes with me. "Want to see?" 

"No! Just get it out of here!" I pushed my back against the hallway wall, then followed Josh outside.

I watched my husband walk to our balcony and release the spider onto a tomato plant that Josh and I have been growing.  
"Be a free friend just don't go running back to Tyler's shower any time soon. Okay?" 

Josh stood up and looked at me again. "All done." He smiled and handed me the cup. "I think we should burn this." I mumbled. 

Josh laughed before pulling me for a kiss. "It's glass love. It wont burn."  
I put my forehead on his. "Then smash it smart ass." 

He smiled. "Thank you for getting rid of it." I pulled back

Josh turned to look at the spider sunbathing on the plant leaf. "Anytime babe." I smiled at him.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said walking to the bedroom. Josh followed close behind. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. 

"Or we could ditch this robe." He untied it. "And maybe get back in the shower?" 

I turned around to face him and slid the robe off my body. 

"How about we skip the shower and head straight to the bedroom?" I winked at him and walked into the bedroom laying on the bed. 

"Wow, I fucking love you." Josh said shutting the bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know whY you think.


End file.
